


Few things about Vietnam

by velvetcat09



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Eating Disorder, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She uses that tape-measure under my armpit any longer it'll rot." Richard broke into laughter. With a gleeful look, James made his mark. Jeremy cursed behind his own laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few things about Vietnam

**Author's Note:**

> I made this whilst watching it, so bear with me. Anyway, hope you enjoy; apology if there's some grammatical error.

_1\. In between_  
  
"Do you think he'll make it?" James turned his eyes at Hammond, something between questioning and acknowledging Richard's question. Richard eyes were looking rather hollow over the beers in front of him. Reluctant to take a swig, but desperate for more. James on the other hand was very much content with lying down over some chairs. His eyes were now locked to Richard's figure.   
  
"'Course he'll bloody make it." Richard didn't response; instead changing his left hand to prop over his head, leaving his right hand on his side, facing to James. His hand was quite well hidden; the crew wouldn't even notice them like this.   
  
James took Richard's right hand, kissing the back of it softly; lips barely touching, and yet still felt very warm to Richard. The kiss was gentle, comforting. Richard's eyes roamed over the dark night, searching for something that wasn't there. Something is missing, just plainly missing. And he didn't dare to ask what it is.  
  
 _2\. Leaving_  
  
Richard grunt as he was pinned down by Jeremy. There was something animal-ish about Jeremy. His breath was ragged from what seems to be anger. Dark veils covering his usual mischievous blue eyes. Richard didn't dare to breathe. The younger man wasn't expecting any of these assaults, at least not in here.   
  
"How dare you," Richard dared himself to raise an eyebrow, giving the other man his usual remark; although it doesn't seem to be a good move judging by a small hiss coming out from Jeremy.   
  
"just because both of share the same interest, doesn't me he _owns_ you." Jeremy's voice was poisonous in his ears. Richard kept his gaze on Jeremy, even though his body was rebelling to get as far as possible from Jeremy.   
  
"I-I'm sorry.. mate, _Jez_.." Richard tried to melt the ice between them, but it was nearly impossible. With Jeremy above him, angry and jealous; Richard's breath hitched instead.   
  
"You're _mine_." Richard didn't even get the chance to take a breath, Jeremy's lips was already on him within a millisecond. Everything went into blur. Jeremy's teeth scrapping Richard's skin, big arms preventing Richard from even squirming, his thigh stretched widely. It was rough, Richard doesn't even remember if Jeremy had used a lube or not. But he was certain that Jeremy had marked him. The thought nearly made Richard vomits.   
  
_3\. Chasing_  
  
Richard was left far behind, leaving James with only Jeremy. The crew had stopped filming, Jeremy had asked them to left them for some minutes to talk. When the crew slowed to get Hammond instead, James knew there's something.   
  
"Hey," James chose to ignore.   
  
"leave him alone." James gritted his teeth upon hearing Jeremy.   
  
"Who are you to say that?"   
  
"I knew him before you knew him." being petulant he is, James decided to accelerate and leave Jeremy. The other man didn't just leave it be, Jeremy chased James.   
  
"He's mine."   
  
"He's no one's." James hissed, receiving a sharp look from Jeremy.   
  
"Fine, let him choose then." Jeremy straightened his back.  
  
"Very well." the tension between them grew, but not in front of the crew.   
  
_4\. Laughing_  
  
"Your suit's ready, here it is." Jeremy brought the small mannequin, receiving a laughter from Richard. That's Jeremy marking 1-0 for himself there. James saw it, and set off for his own mark.   
  
"She uses that tape-measure under my armpit any longer it'll rot." Richard broke into laughter. With a gleeful look, James made his mark. Jeremy cursed behind his own laughter.  
  
 _5\. Self-restraint_  
  
Richard's eyes gazed over the food with disgust. He wants to vomit even more. It wasn't because he doesn't like the food, or being picky with the Vietnamese cuisines. He just can't. Something preventing him from eating. He feels nauseous just by looking, and he felt absolutely disgusted by himself for being such an arse. He hates his body, hates his self. Why can't he be like Jeremy or James? Proper adult who doesn't complain about their food, except for other stuffs; but still.   
  
James gave him those looks as if saying, "Come on, you need to eat." in such a gentle voice. Jeremy teased him with those big smiles. Richard finds himself eating for once, just from the feel of pleasing both of his colleagues. He's trying his best not to vomit.   
  
_6\. Temporary_  
  
"We're fine, go get some more shoots." Hammond waved the other crew, face glinted with smile, reassuring the crew that they won't sink or go anywhere. They're practically trapped anyway.   
  
The crew believed them; oddly enough, and set to go for a while, leaving the two presenters on their own. They turned off their camera; partly for the batteries, partly for privacy. The cave seemed bigger after the crew had left. Richard feels even smaller than before.  
  
"What do you think of James?" Richard looked over Jeremy with questioning eyes. He was surprised by how calm Jeremy sounded, unlike the other night before. Richard hesitated to answer. A scenario of Jeremy trying to pin him right here if he say something wrong is playing in his mind. He couldn't bear the thought.  
  
"He's.. a nice bloke." Richard chose his words carefully. He felt guilt, he doesn't understand why nor to whom. Apart from a small 'ah' from Jeremy, there was only silence. Until, Jeremy broke into another question.   
  
"Do you choose James or me?" Richard went quieter than before. He was getting more uncomfortable, a big lump was suddenly in his throat.   
  
"I.. ah," Richard gulped. "I don't know.. really."   
  
Jeremy didn't go further as the crew came back. Richard's last words were enough for him. That's all he needed to know.   
  
_7\. Final decision_  
  
Their job was done, every single shot and even those unnecessary one has been taken. Andy was kind enough to give them two days free before they'll go back to Britain. As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Jeremy quickly hit the bar, James went to change his clothes then joined Jeremy at the bar, whilst Richard went straight to bed; or so he said.  
  
James took the seat beside Jeremy; the man was already having his second pint. James ordered himself a pint as Jeremy chugged his last pint. "I've asked him." James looked from the corner of his eyes, as if saying, "Go on, then."   
  
"He said he doesn't know."   
   
"Good, then."  
  
"I think so."  
  
 _8\. Last remedy_  
  
Richard opened his door, wasn't expecting a visitor, let alone two. His eyes went wide, his body froze. His hand was gripping on the door frame quite tightly; he's trying his best not to slam the door right on their faces.   
  
"We've talked." Jeremy started, Richard's breath hitched.   
  
" _And?_ "  
  
"So instead of fighting," Richard didn't dare to blink.   
  
"we'd share you." Richard shuddered as he saw how their eyes changed colours. He stumbled back in to his room, followed by James and Jeremy. From there on, everything was a blur. Heat, scratch, touch, moan. Neither any of them could think for a second. Especially Richard, he was somewhere between crying of pain and joy.   
  
James is gentle and calm. Jeremy is messy and loud. They clashes, and between them is Richard. It's just catastrophic, yet mind-blowing at the same time. Jeremy murmurs an apology, James whispers nothing but sweets. Richard is on his knees.


End file.
